Will Isn't Sure
by ArtChica
Summary: Will Solace isn't sure how he feels about the moody son of Hades. He knows they're friends, but everyone seems to think they're dating. Maybe they should be. Rating for one swear word at the end.


**A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for ages. It was written shortly after BoO. Not my greatest work, but hopefully enough to entertain.**

Will isn't sure how he feels about the son of Hades. He isn't gay, but his friends all seem to think he's dating the moody Italian. Every time they were seen together, people would give them knowing looks, as if to say his secrets weren't so well hidden. But Will doesn't have any secrets. At least, not pertaining to Nico.

"Will, di Angelo is staring at you again." Will looks up from his breakfast when Kayla nudged him. Sure enough, a few tables away, Nico di Angelo is staring.

After years of being left alone with none but the dead for company, the son of Hades lacked the intuition of most social norms. Obviously, he knows the major ones like use a fork when eating, or shake hands when saying hello. But he is sorely out of touch with the little things, like eye contact and when it is appropriate to say certain things, which gives him a sort of awkwardness that makes some people uneasy, but that Will finds endearing.

When Nico notics Will staring back, he nods slightly and looks back at his plate. A plate, which, the medic can't help but notice, is half empty. Nearly a full year after escaping the golden jar, Nico is still regaining his full appetite. Unless he uses a great amount of energy (such as shadow-transporting three people and the Athena Pantheons across the world, for example) Nico wouldn't eat much. It was one of the many things Will was determined to see change before the end of the summer.

Will isn't sure how he feels about the son of Hades. He knows that he spends most of his free time with di Angelo. He knows they are friends- he had worked long and hard to get that far- and that he is perfectly happy being friends.

He also knows that the top five things on his Favorites list included Nico's laugh, watching Nico swordfight, and Nico's rare hugs. He knows his day gets better just by seeing Nico, even if the other boy is in an even darker mood than Will is. He also knows that his heart skips a beat and his gut twists whenever he caught Nico looking at him with that dark, intense stare.

But Will didn't like him _that_ way. He isn't gay. At least, he didn't think so.

Not that he would have minded being gay. The Greeks had no problem with it. His own father had once fallen in love with another man. There was nothing unusual about it; Will just hadn't thought he was attracted to guys.

But being around Nico, he began to question the validity of that belief.

When the Fourth of July came around, Will decides to invite Nico to the fireworks show. He makes his way to Cabin 13 and knocks.

"Go away," a sleepy voice came from inside. With a start, Will remembers that just because the Apollo cabin has been active since dawn, doesn't mean that anyone else is likely to be in a sociable mood at this hour.

"It's me, Will. I just have a question for you."

After some shuffling around, a loud thump, and what sounded like an Italian swear, Nico tugs open the door. Will can't tell if Nico is glaring at him, or at the morning sun.

"What?"

"Tonight's the fireworks show, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Nico's eyes went round.

"Really?" he asks, the one word tinged with a note of disbelief.

"Yeah. My cabin is doing a whole barbecue dinner, and since you haven't mentioned any other plans, I figured I'd invite you to join us."

Nico's expression shuts down, the way it does when he's unsure how to react to people, and doesn't want them to know it. Will tries not to show his disappointment. He'd thought Nico had gotten past that, at least with him.

"Don't worry about the others, they all like you just fine. Kayla was the one who suggested the idea."

For some reason, this makes Nico's expression darken. He scowls, but then hides it again.

"Yeah, fine. I'll go."

Will smiled brightly, choosing to ignore Nico's obvious reluctance. "Great! Come meet up with us after seven. Be ready to eat- I hear there's going to be enough food to feed an army. And I expect you to eat- doctor's orders."

Nico just rolls his eyes and turns to go back inside, probably to sleep until a more reasonable hour.

The barbecue is the main attraction while the Hephaestus cabin sets up the explosives. There are dozens of platters loaded with all kinds of mouth-watering summertime classics. People gather around, talking and goofing off. The fourth of July was always a fun time, and this summer has been one of the most doomsday-free summers in years. Everyone is in a cheerful mood.

When the fireworks begin, everyone quiets down and the Apollo kids pile onto the blanket they have spread out. It's a tangle of limbs and bodies but no one seems to mind, so long as they're on the blanket.

Will briefly worries that Nico will shy away from so much physical contact, but the dark-haired boy just leans into Will, resting his back against Will's shoulder. With mild amusement, Will notes that they probably look like a couple. He doesn't mind. He is comfortable, and he is glad Nico relaxed his no-touching policy.

The first explosion that fills the sky with sparks of color, and Will's attention shifts to the sky. The annual display is always impressive, but with Leo back in charge, the Hephaestus cabin really outdo themselves this summer, as if to make up for the solemn affair of last year.

After a deafening finale, the demigods begin to disperse; some making their way back to the cabins, some wandering around the camp. Little by little, the conversations die and eventually only Nico and Will are left sitting under the stars.

Their conversation, too, has died, but neither makes a move to get up just yet. Will is content to just sit in silence, Nico still leaning against his shoulder.

"Ten golden drachma says we're being spied on, and money is changing hands."

Nico reddens, but his lips twitch in amusement. Then his laugh rumbles through Will's chest, and blond couldn't help but laugh, too. The chuckling calms into a contented sigh. He glances at Nico, only to realize that the Italian had already stopped laughing. He is staring at Will again, with that intense gaze that never fails to make Will's breath catch in his throat.

Slowly, Nico leans closer. Will knows what is about to happen, but he doesn't try to stop the other boy. He wonders what it would be like, how he would react. He honestly didn't know.

Warm, soft lips press gently against his own. No, not warm, but not cool like Will had expected. Not as cold as Nico's hands. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, barely enough to be considered a real kiss, but enough that the intent is clear.

Nico drew back, suddenly unsure of himself. Will just blinks at him, trying to get the mush in his head to function like the brain it's supposed to be.

Blood rushes to Nico's face, heating his cheeks to a bright red blush. He tenses and leans even further away.

"Um… sorry. I- I didn't - … I'll just-" his words falter and he shuts his mouth. Will can almost _see_ the ice wall Nico starts retreating back into. That's what finally prompts a reaction from Will. He's worked too damn hard to bring Nico out of that wall; he was _not_ going to let him fall back into it. Not for anything. Certainly not for this.

"Nico," he breathes, bringing a hand up to rest against a red-stained cheek. He tilts his head curiously, eyes locked on Nico's lips. He still doesn't know what to think, other than that he wants to find out. He kisses Nico gently, uncertainly. His heart skips a beat and restarts with a thundering pulse when Nico kisses him back. Yes, this is good. He likes this. He likes Nico, and he likes kissing Nico.

And if that means he is gay, well then that is good, too.

When Will pulls back, he smiles at Nico.

"Who would have thought, the medic son of the sun god and the shadowy son of the death god, together?"

"You like me and you know it. Now shut up and kiss me." Nico glared at him without any real anger.

Will caught his breath. It does funny things to his insides when the usually cautious boy got bold and commanding. His heart stutters and races, his gut twists, and he could practically feel the hormones flooding his veins. There was no way he could do anything but give Nico what he demanded.

Will isn't sure how he feels about the son of Hades, but he knows those feelings are warm and fluttery and humming in his chest.


End file.
